Small and medium businesses (SMBs) are becoming increasingly data intensive as industries adapt to the information age. This has created a demand for cost-effective network solutions capable of efficiently delivering services across distributed locations in a secure and reliable manner. Notably, conventional enterprise networks are designed primarily for large corporations, and may be ill-suited for many SMB applications. Specifically, conventional enterprise networks typically require technical support at the network edge in order to deploy and service network equipment in remote office locations. Since many SMB clients do not employ on-site information technology (IT) personnel, the deployment and maintenance of conventional enterprise network equipment in SMB remote offices may require service calls by certified technicians, which may significantly increase the up-front and/or operational expenses of providing conventional enterprise networks to SMB clients. Accordingly, techniques and systems for providing affordable, yet capable, network solutions to SMB clients are desired.